Many portable exercising devices have been developed in the past. By design and operation, however, these prior devices were limited in their functional capabilities to certain types of exercises of the body. None of these exercisers are capable of the full range of exercises available to the operators of this invention.
Furthermore, most of the prior exercise devices that employed mechanical systems were complicated devices, expensive to manufacture, unreliable in their use, and susceptible to malfunctions. The present invention is specifically adapted to eliminate the need for heavy weights, complicated mechanical systems to simulate weights, and systems employing rubber band and spring tensions to simulate weights. The exerciser of the present invention takes advantage of certain mechanical and physical resistance properties to allow the user to perform a complete regimen of upper body and certain lower body exercises to develop most of the major muscle groups of the body. Therefore, the exerciser of the present invention overcomes some limitations in each of the other prior art exercisers in its class.